


Too soon, too fast (but this could last)

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boys In Love, Confident Lorenzo Rey, Crimes & Criminals, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fools in Love, Good Friend Alec Lightwood, Humour, Insecure Andrew Underhill, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Andrew, you look absolutely ravishing.”The man in question blushed brightly as Lorenzo let his gaze trail up and down his body unashamedly, clearly appreciating the view. It wasn’t that Andrew disliked being stared at like that, but it had been a while since he had been faced with someone who was so out of his league. So out of his league, and yet obviously attracted to him, which was both terrifying and very flattering.“You look very handsome too,” he said, gesturing at Lorenzo’s burgundy suit and wavy hair and- god, he was gorgeous. “Thank you for inviting me out. I have to admit, I wasn’t sure you would want to take me on a date, considering how busy you probably are, but I’m very glad you did.”Or: Andrew and Lorenzo go on their first date; sparks fly.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Too soon, too fast (but this could last)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Sometimes, Andrew felt like he was living on borrowed time.

Sometimes, life seemed to go by so fast that he could barely take the time to breathe, and he wondered if he would ever get to enjoy the moments as they passed. Life as a criminal was everything he could have ever asked for, and yet there were times when he needed a _break_ , but he could never get it.

There was always someone to track down, always a gang to dismantle when they started causing too much trouble, always a swarm of opponents who tried to take Alec down. Andrew’s job was never done, and he had long since accepted the fact that he would never truly learn to live like everyone else did. He had his new family, which was already more than enough, and at least he knew they understood what he was going through.

He wasn’t afraid of death – couldn’t be, considering what he did for a living – but he _was_ afraid of dying without having seen time pass. He didn’t want to die before he had had a chance to meet someone or do something that slowed down time and made him feel like the world had frozen around him.

Honestly, he had mostly given up on that hope after three years of working as a lowly, independent criminal, and over six months of working for the Lightwoods. People would never understand what his life was like and, although he admired Magnus and Clary for being so accepting, he also knew about Helen Blackthorn and the heartbreak she had caused Aline. He didn’t want that.

So he thought he could never have what he was looking for. After all, how could he possibly find someone out there who would understand what his hectic life was like and accept it wholeheartedly? How could he find a man who didn’t think he was a bad person for killing others, who could see past the defences he had put up all those years ago? It had been a futile search for happiness.

Until he met Lorenzo Rey, leader of his own criminal organisation. The man was handsome, witty, sarcastic, charming, flirtatious and, for some reason, attracted to Andrew. He was a criminal, which meant he would understand Andrew’s struggles and lack of proper schedule. He wouldn’t judge him for killing people, because he had done the same things himself. He wouldn’t think he was a bad person, because if there was one thing Andrew knew about Lorenzo, is that he would _never_ insult his own profession.

So after years of searching and losing hope, Andrew had found someone who was seemingly perfect. _Seemingly_ , because it felt too good to be true. A single man with everything Andrew was looking for? That couldn’t possibly be right. So, instead of just taking it for what it was and being happy about finding someone as amazing as Lorenzo Rey, he did what he did best.

He panicked, hard. Lorenzo fucking Rey had invited him out to dinner that night, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He knew, logically, that all he had to do was show up, look pretty, and talk to Lorenzo until they were both tipsy from the wine and smiling from their conversation. He had watched enough movies to know how dates were supposed to go. However, he didn’t have any experience.

He didn’t have any experience and he was starting to think that the problem with Lorenzo wasn’t Lorenzo himself; it was the reactions Andrew had to the man. The spectacular man, who had called him and talked to him in that smooth and sultry voice of his. It had sent blood rushing straight to- _No_ , he couldn’t think about that quite yet. They barely knew each other, and Lorenzo was far too dangerous for Andrew to be getting distracted.

“You look like you’re about to have a panic attack.”

Alec’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Andrew glanced up at him with anxiety written all over his face. He knew he looked like a mess, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that, not when Alec might be the only person who could understand what he was going through.

“Alright, so maybe you _are_ having a panic attack,” his boss and friend said concernedly, stepping closer to Andrew and placing his hands on Andrew’s shoulders. “Hey, look at me. Breathe in, Andrew, that’s right, just like that. And breathe out. See, not so hard, right? You’re doing great. There’s nothing to worry about right now; it’s just you and me in the zen room.”

That was enough to break Andrew out of his trance; he snorted at the ridiculous name Aline had chosen for the room years ago. He had no idea _why_ she had chosen it – apparently, there had been a fair amount of alcohol involved – but he had to admit it fit the room perfectly. The room was the one people came to when they needed to sit down but not sleep. Typically, people in the zen room didn’t want to be talked to, but trust Alec to see straight through Andrew’s masks.

“Feeling better?” Alec asked, and Andrew nodded slowly, wincing as a flash of pain bolted to his brain. Panic attacks always tended to do that to him, and he hated it.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered eventually, letting his friend’s touch ground him for a while longer before pulling away and smiling weakly at Alec. “I’m just a little worried about my date tonight, since- _oh_ , wait, I didn’t actually tell you about it, did I? I’m sorry, we’ve all been so busy with the whole Morgenstern nonsense, and it completely slipped my mind. Well, as you may know, I met Lorenzo Rey a few days ago when I went to collect information, and we sort of… I mean…”

“You’re going on a date with Lorenzo Rey?” Alec’s eyebrows flew up and he whistled, clearly impressed. Andrew could relate. “I didn’t know he was your type, but I have to admit you two would make an interesting couple. In the best way, of course. And if things work out, I’m sure we could go on double dates together, since _that_ would make my evenings a lot more entertaining.”

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Andrew said slowly, noticing the mischief that had sparked in Alec’s eyes as he spoke. “Have you already introduced Magnus and Lorenzo to each other? Because I can’t really see those two getting along, given how they both have fairly… large egos.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Alec snorted. “But their meeting is a story for another time, or one that you can try to pry out of Lorenzo. For now, how about you tell me what about this date has got you so worried? Clearly, you like Lorenzo, since I’ve seen you turn down countless men before they could even ask you out, so that’s not the problem. Except if you accepted his offer out of some sense of professional obligation, which I assure you really isn’t-”

“No, no, I really _do_ like him,” Andrew cut Alec off, thinking about the man he had met less than a week ago, with his wits and his smiles and his clear penchant for dramatics. “I don’t know why my heart has decided to set its sights on him, of all people, but it has, so… That’s not the issue, really. In fact, I think I might be having the opposite problem. I really like him, more than I’ve ever liked anyone, and I sort of believe in true love and soulmates and all that, so…”

“A romantic criminal?” Alec chuckled. Andrew blushed brightly, but his friend didn’t seem to be mocking him, so he didn’t raise his hackles or let himself get offended. “Trust me, that’s not an insult. In fact, I know my sisters constantly whisper about how much of a romantic _I_ am, so we can be romance partners, if you want.”

“Sounds like fun,” Andrew said, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the thought of he and Alec forming a gay romance club, of all things. “But yeah, I think I might be nervous because a part of me feels like this is my only chance at finding love and I don’t want to mess it up, but Lorenzo is this huge deal who has his life all figured out, and I’m… Well, I’m just me.”

“Oh, poor you,” Alec said, and this time there was a definite teasing tone in his voice. “I mean, you work for the most successful Crime organisation in all of New York City, which is truly tragic. On top of that, you have supportive friends who are basically your family, _awful_. And your position is actually good enough that you don’t have to worry about money. So really, you’re _just_ you, Andrew Underhill, a criminal in his own right who could kick Lorenzo Rey’s ass and sweep him off his feet at the same time.”

“I find that highly unlikely,” Andrew laughed quietly, although he couldn’t help but preen a little under the praise. “But thank you, Alec, I really appreciate that. However, as nice as your compliments are, they don’t really solve my current issue. The issue being that I have a date with someone who probably has hundreds of people vying for his attention, and I haven’t even gone out with anyone since I joined the organisation.”

“Oh come on, it can’t have been- Wait, seriously?” Alec gaped at him. “But you’re… I mean, I’m married, but you’re objectively attractive and I find it hard to believe that you haven’t accepted a single on of the dates I _know_ people asked you on.”

“I just never felt a spark,” Andrew shrugged. “But Lorenzo… There’s something about him that makes me want to know more, and I think he feels the same thing, so I would be a fool not to take advantage of this strange connection and see if it could lead us somewhere. I’m not saying it was love at first sight or anything, but I just- I swear, there was something there when we first met, and there was something there when we talked, and I can’t get him out of my head, so I _really_ don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him. And it’s not like I’m worried about my outfit or my hair or whatever, I’m just worried about myself and what I might do and what I might do _wrong-_ ”

“Woah,” Alec said, his eyes widening as he leaned closer to Andrew again. “You’re spiralling again. I know this is stressful, believe me, but you can’t let yourself only think about the negative sides and all the things that could go awry. When I went on my first date with Magnus, I covered all of my insecurities up with sarcasm, and everything went fine, even though I was a lot flirtier then than I am now. My point is, you don’t have to pretend to be someone else, and you don’t have to be completely open either. Just… Act as you always do and go with the flow. I may not be Lorenzo’s biggest fan, since we’re business partners more than we are friends, but he’s a good guy. He won’t judge you for not being perfect. Trust me, he isn’t either.”

“Do you… Know something?” Andrew asked, tilting his head curiously. He had been under the impression that Lorenzo hid all his secrets and flaws so masterfully that no one could hold anything against him, but Alec clearly wasn’t as ignorant as everyone else. “I mean, not that you should tell me. Or could tell me. But… Do you?”

“I do,” Alec huffed amusedly. “And no, I’m not going to tell you about his dirty laundry, because then he would tell you about mine, and that’s the last thing I want.”

“As though I don’t already know about your dirty laundry,” Andrew rolled his eyes. “We basically live here together, even though you insist on pretending to live with your husband. I’ve seen more of you than I might have wanted to, just as I’ve seen more of all our other colleagues. Are you telling me Lorenzo Rey knows something we don’t?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Alec nodded seriously. “Look, Lorenzo and I go way back. Don’t tell anyone about this, because I really don’t want word to get out, but… He used to babysit me when I was a kid, alright? My parents helped him find his way in the crime world and, in exchange, they asked him to look after us when they couldn’t be bothered. So, he knows what I was like when I was younger, and I do _not_ want you to find out.”

“He used to babysit you? _You_? Oh my god, I’m not sure what to do with this information,” Andrew gaped. Of all the things he had expected to hear from Alec, that was not one of the. The mere thought of someone looking after Alec was a mystery to him, and thought of Lorenzo babysitting a child or worse, a teenager, just did not compute in his mind. “Seriously, I could have lived without knowing that. How am I supposed to look this man in the face, knowing he babysat my boss when said boss was just a broody child?”

“First of all, who said I was broody?”

“Isabelle,” Andrew answered immediately. “Aline, Lydia, Jace, that kid who treats you like his dad.”

“Okay, fine, you’ve made your point,” Alec pouted. “But secondly, I promise you I’ll be the last thing you’re thinking about whilst you and Lorenzo get all lovey at the restaurant. Except if you’re not going to a restaurant, in which case, bold move and also, please be safe.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Andrew said, flushing a dark red and regretting all of his life choices. “You know, I never really knew if I thought of you as a brother before this, but I clearly do, because the mere _thought_ of talking about sex with you makes me want to hide away forever. So please, never bring it up again. Pretend I’m Lydia, or Aline.”

“Believe me, you do not want me to pretend you are either of those sisters,” Alec grinned devilishly. “They tell me more about their sex lives than anyone else, and I give them plenty of details in return as payment for various favours.”

“Alright, well then, treat me like I’m Jace!” Andrew called out as he left the room in a hurry, both because he needed to get to the restaurant sooner rather than later, and because he truly, _truly_ did not want to hear Alec tell him more about his sex life. Not whilst he was sober, and maybe not ever.

“Good luck on your date!”

As Andrew left the building, he sent a silent ‘thank you’ up to whoever had given him a friend-brother-boss as kind as Alec Lightwood, because he couldn’t even remember what he had been nervous about in the first place.

He walked towards the restaurant confidently, and knew he was going to have a great night. All he had to do was be himself.

* * *

“Andrew, you look absolutely ravishing.”

The man in question blushed brightly as Lorenzo let his gaze trail up and down his body unashamedly, clearly appreciating the view. It wasn’t that Andrew disliked being stared at like that, but it had been a while since he had been faced with someone who was so out of his league. So out of his league, and yet obviously attracted to him, which was both terrifying and very flattering.

“You look very handsome too,” he said, gesturing at Lorenzo’s burgundy suit and wavy hair and- _god_ , he was gorgeous. “Thank you for inviting me out. I have to admit, I wasn’t sure you would want to take me on a date, considering how busy you probably are, but I’m very glad you did.”

“There was never a doubt in my mind,” Lorenzo smiled, placing his hand on the small of Andrew’s back and guiding him inside the restaurant, barely pausing to greet the staff before he was walking into a back room. Andrew could only stare at him with wide and awed eyes as Lorenzo took him into what could only be qualified as a private dining area, with a single table in the middle of the room. It was all dreadfully romantic, and Andrew felt his heart skip a beat. “I hope this is satisfactory. I know the owners of this place, and the food is excellent, but I have to admit their selling point is the wonderful atmosphere they can create with a few dimmed lights, candles, and a pleasant staff.”

“This is,” Andrew started, clearing his throat when his voice cracked halfway through his sentence. “This is beautiful, Lorenzo, and more than satisfactory. I can’t believe you got us a private table, I mean, this is… A lot. In the best way, of course, but still!”

“You deserve it,” Lorenzo winked. Damn, the man was smooth, and Andrew honestly wasn’t sure if he would survive an entire evening with him if he kept things up like that. “It’s not every day I get to take out a competent and handsome man who also knows how to tease me and take the job a little less seriously once in a while. I’ve met plenty of people in my life, but none were quite as intriguing and pretty as you are, Andrew.”

“Lorenzo,” Andrew blushed, looking down at his feet when Lorenzo pulled a chair away from the table and invited Andrew to sit. “The stories I heard about you painted you as a lothario, but they were clearly mistaken; I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite as gentlemanly as you.”

“Oh, wooing me already, are you, Mister Underhill?”

“I’m not the one who’s been doing the wooing so far, Mister Rey,” Andrew said huskily, glancing up at Lorenzo from beneath his lashes. “A romantic restaurant, all the words a man wants to hear, and a plethora of compliments? If I didn’t know any better, I would say I was in heaven.”

“When you taste the food here, that’s exactly where you’ll be,” Lorenzo smiled widely, turning towards the waitress that had appeared out of nowhere. Andrew nearly jumped when she sidled up to their table, but he managed to refrain from making a fool out of himself _that_ early on in the evening. “Hello, Lily, I trust you’re doing well.”

“Very well, Mister Rey,” the young woman smiled pleasantly. “I see you’ve brought a guest with you tonight. Someone special?”

“Very much so,” Lorenzo said, his eyes never leaving Andrew’s as he spoke. “This is Andrew, a friend of mine.”

“Ah yes, a _friend_ ,” Lily chuckled. “Well, sirs, what can I get for you tonight? I could get you started with some wine and appetizers, if that’s what you wish for? Or we could skip straight to the main course if you’re not feeling particularly hungry.”

“We would be fools not to have those crab appetizers your chef makes so well,” Lorenzo grinned. “You’re not allergic to seafood, are you Andrew? I would hate for you to miss out on the culinary experience of a lifetime because of some pesky taste buds.”

“No allergies whatsoever,” Andrew smiled reassuringly. “Or at least, not that I know of. So go ahead, impress me with all the food in the world. After all, isn’t the way to a man’s heart through his stomach?”

“Or so the saying goes,” Lorenzo said. “However, I believe the way to my heart is through plenty of compliments, eyes as beautiful as yours, and whatever spark seems to have ignited between us.”

Once again, Andrew’s heart fluttered. Even though he had been looking forward to his date with Lorenzo, a part of him had been worried that the other man would turn out to be different than he had been the last time they had talked. Clearly though, he needn’t have worried, because Lorenzo was just as delightful now as he had been on the phone two days earlier.

And if Andrew felt more and more in love by the minute, well… No one had to know but him, and perhaps the man who was looking into his eyes like they held every answer to the worlds’ problems.

“I honestly have no idea how I’m supposed to keep up with a charmer like you,” Andrew said softly, before smirking wickedly as a thought occurred to him. “Makes me wonder what embarrassing secrets you’re hiding that have you so eager to keep me from asking questions. What is it? A stalker ex? A run-in with the police you don’t want to admit ever happened? A job as a babysitter for the biggest crime leader in New York City? An affair with Sebastian Morgenstern?”

“Of course not, I’m simply- _wait_ , no. Goddamned Lightwood-Bane, he told you about what I did for him when he was a child, didn’t he?” Lorenzo shook his head exasperatedly. “Oh, that man has no idea what I’m capable of; he should have known I wouldn’t stay quiet once he had given away one of the things I’ve tried to bury deep, deep in my past.”

“Hmm, well, as entertaining as those stories sound,” Andrew said softly, smiling at Lorenzo. “I would rather hear about you, so how about you tell me how you went from being a lowly babysitter for the Lightwood family, to a feared and respected crime lord?”

“It’s a long story,” Lorenzo answered, sounding sheepish for the first time since Andrew had met him. Perhaps there was a hidden modesty underneath all that arrogance and those overly long compliments. “One that I’m sure you don’t want to hear on our first date, since your story is probably a lot more interesting. Tell me Andrew, how did you come to work for the Lightwoods?”

“Oh no, Lorenzo, you’re not going to get away with deflection,” Andrew chuckled lowly. “I’ll tell you about my story if you tell me about yours; it’s as simple as that. And trust me, my story isn’t interesting in the slightest, whereas yours is probably the success story of the millennia.”

“Unfortunately, that title belongs to Alec,” Lorenzo sighed, as though he was truly put-upon by that fact. “However, it’s true that I _do_ have quite the past and, if I may say so myself, quite the future too. Lightwood-Bane had better watch his back, because I’m coming for his title and making it my own as soon as he gets distracted by his husband and the family they’re undoubtedly going to build together.”

“Hmm,” Andrew cocked his head to the side. Lorenzo sounded as confident and self-centred as ever – not that Andrew was complaining about that, since he found it strangely endearing – but there was the shadow of something else lingering behind his dark eyes. Something that looked an awful lot like fondness mixed with envy. A family man, then. “We’ll see whether or not that happens, but I have a feeling Alec can manage a million things at the same time without ever getting overwhelmed. And even when he does get stressed, Magnus always comes around and gets him all relaxed.”

“That was something I definitely did not need to know,” Lorenzo grimaced. “But I’ll forgive you this one time if you promise to never talk about the Lightwood-Banes’ sex lives in front of me.”

“When did I- Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry, now I’m never going to get that image out of my head,” Andrew groaned, only refraining from knocking his head against the table because Lily chose that moment to come back with their drinks and appetizers.

After ten minutes of munching on their food in relative silence, Andrew tried going back to the topic of their life stories and was pleasantly surprised when Lorenzo stopped stalling and actually told him about his childhood and how he come to be the man he was today.

It was an impressive tale, full of supportive parents who didn’t quite know what to do for their rebellious and gay son, friends who stabbed him in the back, and a pair of powerful criminals who had agreed to help him out when he was trying to establish his own organisation. Suddenly, the long-standing alliance between the Rey and Lightwood organisations made a lot more sense.

Although the story was delightful, it wasn’t what Andrew was truly focused on. No, the thing that captivated him the most was the look on Lorenzo’s face as he spoke. His hands flew around as he got lost in his tale, and his eyes sparkled when he talked about the organisation he had built from the ground up. No matter how shallow the man appeared on the outside, it was clear there was a lot more to him than most people might assume.

Soon enough, though, the story was over. Their main courses were brought in, and it was Andrew’s turn to tell his story. He had never really had to speak to anyone other than Alec about the way he had been raised and his reasons behind becoming a criminal. He wasn’t ashamed of it per say, but he didn’t scream it from the rooftops either.

However, something about Lorenzo told him he wouldn’t be mocked for his decisions. In fact, if the soft look in the man’s eyes was anything to go by, he would be listened to and understood and all the things he had always wanted. So he let go of his fears and told his tale of a broken family, a broken boy, and a broken life he had had to build up on.

Lorenzo listened to him like he was the only thing that mattered, and Andrew had never felt more cared for than he did when Lorenzo took his hand halfway through the story and didn’t let go until Lily came back with the dessert menu. The beautiful moment that had cropped up between them disappeared, but Andrew knew – without a doubt – that they would get it back in no time.

“Something sweet to end the night?” Lily asked, and Andrew gathered up all his courage and teasing nature before speaking again.

“Well, I’ve already had plenty of sweet this evening,” he answered, staring straight at a surprised-looking Lorenzo. “But why not? If the desserts are as good as everything else on this menu, I’m sure I won’t be disappointed.”

As soon as their orders had been made and Lily disappeared, Lorenzo grabbed Andrew’s hand again and squeezed it tightly as he narrowed his eyes at Andrew.

“I can’t believe you’ve been hiding all that charm underneath your innocent smiles and endearing blushes,” Lorenzo said, a smile curling at his lips. “You’re really something, Andrew Underhill. I don’t know why I was afraid something would go wrong today when it’s clear to me that we’re perfect for each other.”

“Yeah,” Andrew breathed out, looking away from Lorenzo’s intense stare. “Yeah, I think you might be onto something there, Lorenzo.”

“So I assume it’s not too forward of me to ask you out on a second date even before the first one is over?” Lorenzo asked quietly, rubbing his thumb against the inside of Andrew’s wrist, making his pulse stutter every two seconds. “Because I truly want to woo you correctly, Andrew, and there are so many things I need to show you if I am to do that. Things that take planning.”

“Hmm, I’d have to check my schedule,” Andrew said mock-seriously, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. “Of course I would love to go on a second date with you, even if it’s in a month from now. I can’t promise you a fix date, of course, since I’m not exactly running on a steady planning, but…”

“But we’ll figure it out,” Lorenzo completed for him, smiling at Andrew more fondly than he had all evening. Maybe the man was as smitten for him as he was for Lorenzo. “Besides, my schedule is just as unpredictable. I promise we’ll find the time to see each other again, and I can show you all my favourite illegal places in the city.”

“Oh, a man after my own heart,” Andrew grinned, winking at Lorenzo. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Crude, Andrew, truly crude,” Lorenzo tutted, although his lips twitched up into an amused smile. “I see you waited until we had agreed on a second date before starting with the terrible jokes and innuendos. Very smart of you, really.”

“Yes, I thought so,” Andrew said, preening as though he had just executed the master plan of the century. A second later, he was bursting into undignified giggles at Lorenzo’s exasperated gaze and glancing apologetically at Lily, who had arrived at the worst possible moment.

Their bickering and teasing went on all throughout dessert, and then through coffee, and Andrew hadn’t had that much fun in quite a while. He and Lorenzo exchanged quips easily, trading anecdotes about their lives as criminals as well as personal facts that popped up in the conversation, and it was so _easy_ that Andrew couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment when Lorenzo payed the check and it was time for them to leave.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one to feel that pang, because Lorenzo immediately offered to walk him home. How he had known that Andrew lived in the neighbourhood was a mystery, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when it meant he got to hold Lorenzo’s hand as the two of them strolled down the street, the fresh spring air a pleasant breeze cooling the pair down as they walked.

And then finally, after yet another story about Alec and Aline that Andrew hadn’t been able to keep in, they reached his apartment complex. He usually loved coming home after a long day, but he had never felt as sad about it as he did in that moment.

“We’ll see each other soon, Andrew,” Lorenzo chuckled, letting go of Andrew’s fingers and cupping his cheek with both hands instead. “This connection between us isn’t going to disappear at the end of the night. It’ll still be there tomorrow, and the day after, and the one after that, and all the way up to our second date. And then, hopefully, it’ll keep on existing forever.”

“Feeling confident about an eternity with me, huh?” Andrew asked breathlessly, his eyes flicking between Lorenzo’s eyes and his lips. “You don’t even know my middle name yet, Lorenzo, I think you might be moving a tad too fast.”

“Oh Andrew, you underestimate me. Your middle name is Nathaniel, and there’s no such thing as moving too fast when the sparks between us shine so brightly,” Lorenzo whispered, and Andrew barely had the time to take a deep breath before the other man’s mouth was brushing up against his own.

They kissed slowly and passionately, tasting each other and enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against each other and melting into their shared embrace. Andrew felt like his every nerve had been set on fire, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Lorenzo felt the same way, or if this was a one-way only kind of thing. Then they pulled apart, and he saw the dazed look in his date’s eyes, and he knew this was very much a two-way sentiment. He couldn’t have been happier about it.

“Good night, Andrew,” Lorenzo murmured, pressing one last kiss to Andrew’s forehead before stepping away from him. “Dream of me.”

“Oh, I will,” was the last thing Andrew said, and then Lorenzo was disappearing into the night, leaving Andrew alone and feeling more alive than he had in years. Time slowed down, and a realisation hit Andrew just as he opened his building door.

All Lorenzo Rey had had to do was waltz into his life, and Andrew had finally found the person who could stop time for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I've been working on the main fic for this series which is why I haven't been posting as many one-shots, but have some Reyhill! I don't know when exactly I'll be putting the multi-chaptered fic up, but hopefully it'll be sometime soon ^^ Hope you al enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
